


Flirting With Disaster

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena is trying to figure out what it means to be Liam’s mistress. She meets Duke Percerval, and he shows her attention.





	Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that MC needed a noble to cause more drama between her and Liam in book two and came up with this.

Athena sat at the bar of the royal train, they had just left Applewood Manor and were headed to Italy. She sat there sipping at her whiskey, occasionally swirling it around in her glass. She was deep in thought, trying to quell her doubts about her arrangement with Liam. No matter how many times he promised her that she was the only woman he loved she couldn’t shake the unpleasant feeling that she never would be more than the mistress, or as Madeline liked to call her ‘the kings whore’. Whore, that word made her stomach turn with worry. Could she clear her name in time? Could she really be with Liam after the Tariq scandal? Whore, the name, the awful word kept echoing through her mind. That’s all she was and all she’s ever be, the kings whore.   
Athena was so deep in thought she didn’t hear the handsome gentleman sit next to her, didn’t hear him ask if she was ok until he cleared his throat. Athena looked up surprised, taking him in, he was a bit older, but very attractive, tall from what she could discern while he was seated, tanned skin, wavy black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, a short beard with salt and pepper flecks, black rimmed glasses resting on his nose. He chuckled when she jumped, his laugh was smooth and deep and left dimples on his cheeks, and made his eyes sparkle. She hadn’t seen him before, wasn’t sure who he was. He was dressed down, a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, he was handsome, she’s give him that.   
“Lady Athena, I said are you alright you seemed lost in thought there.” He repeated, taking a sip of his amber liquid.  
“You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am, but I don’t recognize you.” Athena replied, swirling her whiskey in her glass once more.  
“Anyone would recognize Lady Athena, the American who almost became queen.” He answered chuckling. “I’m Duke Perceval Hunter of Winchester, but you Lady Athena may call me Percy.” He added.  
Athena smiled, the first true smile since Madeline reminded her she was nothing but the kings whore before boarding the train.   
“Nice to meet you Percy,” she replied extending her hand to shake, she was surprised when he took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it.   
“Are you sure you want to be seen in such an encounter with the dishonored American suitor?” She asked blushing as she pulled her hand back.  
“I am a smart man, and I would wage that you were innocent of what those photos implied happened. I also am not afraid to pursue someone that catches my eye, no matter what the press may say about them.” He responded, taking her in and offering a smile.  
“Well aren’t you forward Percy?” She asked setting her glass on the bar.   
“Like I said, when I encounter something I admire, I don’t take any chances of it getting away.” Percy replied, smirk on his lips, sipping his drink.  
“Is that so? So you see something you admire?” Athena questioned, unsure of what answer she was hoping for.  
“Absolutely. And I won’t let a stupid scandal get in my way.” He replied, turning towards her, smiling, showing off his dimples.   
“It’s not his fault you know….” She started.  
“Don’t be making excuses for him. He’s King, he didn’t have to pick Madeline, image does matter, sure, but if he loved you, it wouldn’t matter.” Perceval said cutting her off.  
“Liam does love me,” She stated softly, being met by raised eyebrows, “he does. He’s just afraid whoever is behind it would hurt me.”  
“That’s what he claims, doll, but would he really want to put you through all that pain if he loved you, really loved you?” Perceval countered, making Athena start to doubt her own claims.  
Athena picked up her glass and took a large sip, trying to fight the pit growing in her stomach at Percy’s words.  
“Doll, I wasn’t trying to upset you. But you need to look at it, he marry’s her and where does that leave you?” Percy said earnestly, touching her arms gently.  
“Hopefully he won’t have to marry her,” Athena started to reply, Percy arched an eyebrow. “If we can’t clear my name then, I guess I’d be his mistress.” She finished chewing on her lip.  
“Doll, look at me.” Percy requested softly.  
Athena turned to look at him.  
“You don’t deserve to be anyone’s mistress. He shouldn’t be asking you to demean yourself like that.” Percy stated, a look in his eyes Athena couldn’t place, sadness, longing, hope?   
Athena gave a small smile, “I guess your right.” She answered softly.  
“Sure am right doll. You deserve the world.” Percy stated.  
“Ok, I deserve the world, who’s gonna give it to me?” Athena asked, setting her glass down and turning towards the Duke.  
“Oh, I could give it to you doll.” He stated, grinning ear to ear.  
“Is that so? So you want to give me the world?” Athena asked, touching his arm, soft smile on her lips.  
“Hell yes I do doll.” He said leaning back a little.  
“Oh really? What does the world look like Duke Perceval?” She asked, wagging her eyebrows seductively, and tucking her hair behind her ear.  
“Anything and everything you deserve and desire.” He responds with a wink.  
Athena drains the last of her whiskey, “Well maybe I’d like that.” She replied placing her hand on his knee.

***********

Liam needed to clear his head, he was so furious at Madeline for calling Athena ‘the kings whore’, liquor didn’t help so he decided to take a walk. He found himself staring at the bar, Athena was sitting with Duke Perceval. They were leaning into each other and laughing, she had her hand on his knee. Liam watched as Perceval tuck a strand of hair behind Athena’s ear. He felt a burning in his gut, his hands clenching into fists by his side.   
He couldn’t take his eyes off them, laughing , flirting, he couldn’t figure out why Athena would be flirting with Perceval. Wasn’t she in love with him? Why would she be flirting with someone else? It couldn’t be to make him jealous, she was flirting when he got there and she didn’t know he would be walking by.  
He wanted so badly to walk up to them and pull Athena into a passionate kiss right in front of Perceval, but Liam knew he couldn’t. He had to maintain the appearance of being engaged to Madeline if he was to keep Athena safe. He was so angry, at whoever started the damn scandal keeping them apart, himself for picking Madeline, Perceval for hitting on Athena, and Athena for flirting back. Knowing anything he said or did could potentially put Athena in danger he reluctantly walked away not wanting to see anymore. Liam turned a second too late, he saw Perceval lean in and give Athena a soft kiss. Anger boiled up threatening to spill over as he stormed off to Drake’s cabin.

*************

“Good morning little blossom.” Maxwell said not quite as cheerfully as usual as he walked into Athena’s cabin.  
“Morning Maxwell. What’s up?” Athena asked, wondering why her normally overly chipper friend was, well less chipper.   
“Liam saw you with Duke Perceval last night. He came storming into the cabin I share with Drake.” Maxwell stated curtly.  
“What? We were just talking! Why would he be upset by us talking?” Athena asked stunned and unsure of exactly how much Liam had seen. Had he seen the kiss?   
“He said you looked comfy, that you were flirting with the duke. I thought you wanted to be with Liam.” He responded, clearly not understanding how she could flirt with Perceval and be in love with Liam.  
“Maxwell, I do want to be with Liam, but chances are he will marry Madeline and I can’t be the kings whore! So I’m exploring my options, it’s what I’d do in New York.” She responded shrugging at the last bit.  
“Little blossom I don’t see this going well.” Maxwell said shaking his head.  
“Everything will be just fine Maxwell. Now what’s up for today?” Athena replied wanting to move on from the subject. She couldn’t help but wonder if everything would be alright.

 

 


End file.
